Savage Voracity
by TheAsianSensation
Summary: There was so much more to his blood lust than anyone else saw...that was until Bella came into his life. A Jasper Story. Dark themes. Will get more OOC as story goes on.
1. Hysteria

**A/N- People said they wanted more so here you go. Slightly creepy, and may get quite a bit OOC. This first chapter is the same as the one-shot 'Hysteria' just to let people know.**

**PLEASE listen to HYSTERIA BY MUSE while Reading!!!! People have told me it's creepier with the music playing. But while reading you don't have to read the lyrics of the song too, you can skip those.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

**XXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasper was lying on his bed reading an old book while listening to a CD. He had heard this CD hundreds of times before, so he decided to turn on the radio. When he settled for a radio station he heard the sound of a Bass playing and that's when it hit him.

Bella…

Bella had made it a habit to just come over to the Cullen's Resident whenever she pleased, since Edward would bring her over there all the time anyway. She even went there when they were out hunting. She'd rather be alone in an old mansion than stuck at home with Charlie nagging her all day. Jasper was still having a little trouble with his bloodlust and being around Bella was still very difficult for him, but there was always someone there to keep him in line. But this wasn't the case this time. Everyone was out hunting, so it was just Jasper and Bella…alone. The scent of her blood hit him again and Jasper's body started to shake violently while a low growl rumbled through his chest. The monster in him was trying to get out.

The song on the radio continued to play…

it's bugging me, grating me  
and twisting me around  
yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
and turning inside out

_GOD! She smells soo good. _The monster inside Jasper purred in a dangerous voice.

_NO! Edward loves Bella. I can't kill her! I can't._ Jasper's right mind whimpered.

_We love her too…just one little taste won't hurt…_

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

"NO!" Jasper roared, picking up and throwing a lamp across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into hundreds of pieces. A loud feral growl emitted from Jasper.

Bella, who was downstairs listening to her iPod while doing some homework, looked up at the ceiling curiously. She thought she heard something or someone… She just shrugged and went back to work. She knew that today all the Cullens would be out hunting. Edward had said so.

yeah it's holding me, morphing me  
and forcing me to strive  
to be endlessly cold within  
and dreaming I'm alive

Jasper was now curled up on the floor with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

_I shouldn't have left early. I should have stayed with them_. Jasper thought.

_But we didn't and that long trip back here has made us hungry and there's a snack downstairs just waiting for us. Don't you smell it? It's delicious. It's delectable. It's ours. _The monster whispered with an evil smile. The same smile started to spread on Jasper's face.

_Mine. _Jasper thought while licking his lips_. _He was losing it.

_Take it. Now_. The monster inside him commanded. And he obeyed_._

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

Jasper was out of his bedroom in a flash. He was now in the living doorway staring at his at his prey. Bella sat there oblivious to the vampire about to kill her. She was still listening to her iPod with her back facing Jasper. Jasper smiled at the thought of how easy this was going to be. He wanted to savor the moment, so he made his way over to her slowly. When he was right behind her he slowly reached his hand out toward her neck. But before he touched her, Bella flipped her hair behind her back and the scent hit Jasper like a ton of bricks. His throat was on fire and he couldn't wait any longer.

and I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
and I'm breaking out  
escaping now  
feeling my faith erode

Before any other thoughts went through his now deranged head he quickly grabbed Bella's wrist and roughly pulled her up to him quickly, making Bella's body slam against Jasper's chest. Bella let out a scream while tears started to sting her eyes. Her body felt as though she were hit by a truck or by a marble wall. She then looked up to see Jasper. That's when she was his eyes and her eyes grew wide with fear. Jasper smiled an evil smile at her while he leaned his head toward her neck. Though Jasper could hear her screams and pleas and feel her fear, he wasn't going to stop. The monster in him loved the fear he was feeling from her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice stood in the middle of the forest motionless. She was having a vision, and not a good one.

_Jasper slowly made his way to Bella. He reached out toward her slowly. Then she slipped her hair and Jasper eyes darkened even more. She was suddenly off the couch and in Jasper's arms. Bella let out a scream and Jasper smiled at her and sunk his teeth into her neck. _

"_Please." Bella's last word was in soft whimper. But Jasper didn't listen, he just continued to suck the life out of Bella. One final tear fell out of Bella's eye and onto Jasper's cheek before Bella's eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp in Jasper's arms. _

Alice awoke from her vision and collapsed on the ground as she dry sobbed.

"No." she whispered before she body started to tremble and she let out a scream. She knew it was too late.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N- **

**REVIEW! Please don't be too mean.**

**-The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation!**


	2. Smokin' Paranoid

**A/N- Trying something very new here.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but sick plot.**

**READ, RELISH, and REVIEW**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JPOV**

Warm, thick blood ran down my throat, soothing its fire. I could hear the monster purring, no doubt being sedated our meal. No thoughts would or even could process through my head except for the taunting blood I was devouring. I then closed my eyes and was invaded with memories.

_Running toward the home after a solo hunting trip, I could hear laughter coming from the house. Curiosity plague my mind as I sped up, but before I could go any further all of my senses were assaulted._

_The most intoxicating scent I had ever come across filled me and made my body tremble violently. Venom pooled in my mouth while a burning sensation set a fire in my throat. I already knew my eyes had turned completely black. My body was starting to take a primal stance, ready to hunt down my new desire. Right when I started towards my target, I was stopped in my in my tracks again. A faint and yet oh so familiar growl was echoing around me._

_But it wasn't my growl. _

_I knew exactly who it was._

_The feral feeling that was once in my body was steadily being replaced by the fear that was crawling through me. For the first time in decades, almost a couple of centuries, I was terrified to the point where I couldn't move. All the while the scent was getting unbelievable stronger and I knew it was the creature's doing. A dark, low chuckle swirled around me. My eyes darted from one direction to another._

_A dark figure whipped by at the corner of my eye then._

_My automatic response was to whip around to the direction it went. But when I had my body fully turned around I saw nothing but I small squirrel nibbling on an acorn. _

_My breathing was ragged. I couldn't believe myself. I was going crazy. I closed my eyes and just when I thought my hallucination was over..._

_"Jasssssper..." The voice whispered. There was no way to describe the voice really. It was demonic and angelic at the same time. Scary but it drew you in. But I knew all too well what would happen if I gave in to this temptation. I shut my eyes tightly, counting to ten, just trying to do anything to will it away. I got to four before I was internally cut off its laughter. "You triiiii to get rid of usssss, Jasssper? Hmmm...when will you sssssee you are a part of ussss!" _

_I flinched at the ethereal voice scolding me. It made me feel like a child. I feared it so much if I was human I would've been crying right then. Of course it knew that. _

_I could feel a chill on my back and could sense a cold body behind me, which was damn near impossible because of what I am. But then again it wasn't human, vampire, or werewolf. So many things were possible when it was around._

_I felt a sharp nail drag roughly down my back and I hissed through my teeth at the pain. _

_"Tssk, tssk, tssk." The voice turned into a very womanly yet still very ethereal sound. "You can't fiiight it, Jasssper. You desssire it. We all know it. Jussst give into it..." A long, cold hand gently placed itself on my shoulder and I screamed out at the feeling it created._

_Pure want. Pure desire. Hunger. Pain. Satisfaction. Dread. Ecstasy. Destruction._

_It was all just too much._

_"No!" I yelled as I roughly jerked the hand off my shoulder. I fell to the ground on my knees and caught myself in my hands. _

_"Babe?" I whipped my head back around quickly to see Alice looking down at me with concern and confusion and fear radiating off of her. "Jazz...are..are you okay?"_

_My unnecessary but instinctive breaths were coming out in pants. I composed myself and got out a quiet, "I'm...fine."_

_She felt hesitant to ask anymore so she just nodded her head and helped me up. She put a smile on her face that I knew wasn't real and lead me towards the house with a firm grip on my arm._

_"Bella is at our house." She said simply._

_"Is that _her_ scent?" She nodded at me._

_That was Bella's scent?_

_Bella as in the girl Edward had been stalking for the past month?_

_Edward's Bella?_

_Shit._

_"Nothing bad will happen to Bella today." Alice said almost smugly. I forced my own smile on my face. And let her lead the rest of the way. I knew it was better to just go with what Alice said than go against her._

_We walked through the door and the house was absolutely brimming with Bella's scent. My throat, which had still been burning, was blazing then. I held my breath, not that it really help since I had already taken in enough of her to have to smell drifting in my body. _

_Alice rushed from my side to Bella and pulled her into a hug. I watched in astonishment at my wife. How could she do that without ripping her throat out? _

_That thought revolting to some sent a nice feeling through me. I imagined taking Bella somewhere alone. I would pull her gently to me, luring her in with my scent, voice, looks, traps. When I had her in my arms I would not snap her neck. No. That didn't want the precious blood to lose any of its warmth. I wanted it fresh, I wanted her alive when I-_

_Edward's loud growling brought me out of those deranged thoughts. I looked at him horrified. Not because of the obvious threat he was sending me but because of what I was becoming. I had to get out of that room._

_"Pleasure to meet you." I muttered to Bella before I rushed out of the room and into my study. Because it was on the second floor, Bella's scent did not linger in there. I quickly shut the door and laid on the couch trying to think things through. What is going on with me?_

_"We told you," the voice whispered in my head, "You can never essscape usss." I dragged my hands through my hair roughly and a frustrated sound came out of my mouth. _

_Why was it back? What had I done? It had been gone since I left Maria behind, since I left that life of war and death behind. How did it find its way back to me._

_My study's door creaked open and I stood up instantly. Bella's scent burst through the room and my eyes almost bugged out. She shut the door behind her and I knew someone was testing me. _

_"Bella," it came out harsher than I intended. I opened my mouth to say more but then stopped when I felt a certain emotion from her picking at me._

_Regret._

_"Please," she said with tears in her eyes._

That one word stopped me then from attacking her in the study that day.

I heard it again when I was sucking the life out of her.

"Please," she whimpered.

_Stop!_ I told myself

I could feel the battle in my body inside myself. But in the end my right mind one. It won when it was too late.

I tore my mouth from her neck and looked down at her.

"B-bella...I" A terrified feeling set through my body as I stared at her pale face. I gently laid her on the floor and stood back up. "Fuck." I cursed as I paced in a small path. My hands were shaking and I felt that aching feeling in the back of my throat. Not the one when I'm thirsty, but the one I would get when I was human. The one I got right before I cried.

I picked up Bella's limp form in my arms and laid her on the couch. When she was laid there I listen for a heart beat.

....

....

....

...thump

The thumping sound of her beautiful heart beating continued to beat softly in a patterned that almost made me cry out in joy, but that feeling was washed away she started to stir.

She twitched once. Then again. The third time she let out a moan. Her breathing started to pick up and her eyes shot open.

Oh no.

She let out a long, blood-curling scream that pierced through me.

She was turning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third POV

Edward and the rest of the others ran to Alice who was sobbing on the ground of the forest around them.

Esme wrapped her arms around her daughter and rocked her shaking, sobbing form. Everybody just started in shock at Alice. They have never seen the optimistic future-teller like this. Edward was the first to speak to her.

"Alice...what's wrong?" He asked cautiously but firmly. She continued to shake, and cry, and scream. They weren't even sure if she had heard him. So he searched her mind.

Flashes of Jasper's mouth sucking greedily on Bella's blood was enough for him.

I loud feral roar sounded through the forest from him.

"I'll kill him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- Send me reviews. I actually cried to today because I had to re-write this chapter. Someone deleted it on my computer. :/ **

**Plus I'm trying something very different for me and want to know what you think.**

**Sorry if there were many mistakes. It's late. 1:19am. Yeah.**


	3. In a Heartbeat

**A/N- Okay this story is going to get very confusing but everything will unravel soon enough or as the story goes on. If you are just really confused about something though, just PM me or say it in a review.**

**And sorry for late update, school is a bitch. And my updates for my other stories may come late as well.**

**Almost forgot!**

**Special Thanks to **

**Sky Dala**

for being to first fanfic'er to review this story

** and**

**becca xx**

for also reviewing and telling me to update sixty-cabillion times lol!

and also

**Kitty**

**Thanks for the support yall!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person POV**

The four of the Cullen's that were hunting were in Northern California. They all knew it would take longer to run all the way back to Forks than to just take a plane, but at the moment taking a plane was not an option.

Emmett was struggling holding down his furious brother. You could clearly see Emmett's large arms shaking around Edward.

Edward's eyes had gone completely black. Venom was dripping out of his mouth and his face a stuck in an expression of pure hate and rage. The only thing that was stopping him from shredding his brother back in Forks was Emmett, and Emmett's grip wouldn't last forever. Carlisle tried to get Edward to calm down by telling him they would figure this all out and that Bella was going to be all right. But just saying that only made Edward want to break free and kill Jasper even more.

Alice still sat on the ground arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth. She kept murmuring something, but not even the vampires around her could understand what she was saying. Every few minutes or so she would let out a short shriek which then led her to sobbing into her knees, then she would go back to her mumbling.

Esme stood outside of the group watching her family. The pure rage she saw in her first son's eyes was enough to have her backing away from him. When her and Carlisle had heard Alice's scream fill the forest, they ran to her to find her tearlessly crying on the ground. The deep growl vibrating through Edward had her worried but she was still concerned as to what was wrong with Alice. She started to approach her scared daughter when a roar came from Edward. His eyes were set on nothing and his voice was lethal when he yelled, "I'll kill him!"

Emmett had run up to his brother quickly and locked both his hands on Edwards's shoulders. He tried to get Edward to look at him but at the moment Edward was not hearing or cooperating with anything. He tried to trudge forward again but in the blink of an eye Emmett had his arms locked around Edward's arms from behind. Edward tried to punch and kept trying to run but Emmett only tightened his hold on him. Edward just continued growling out, "I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" while venom seeped out of his mouth.

Carlisle very roughly grabbed Edward shoulders and yelled at him, "Who are you talking about, Edward?! Who are you after?! You have to tell us something so we can help you!" But again nothing was getting through to him.

Edward stopped struggling suddenly and appear to be calm, but they all knew if was just on the outside. Inside he was just dying to get his kill. Emmett still had a firm lock on him. Edward turned his head sideways to talk to Emmett, behind him.

"If you do not release your arms and get out of my way I will kill you too." He said lethally to Emmett. That's when Rosalie, who had been looking at the scene in front of her with an emotionless face, decided to join in the conversation.

In an instant she had a handful of Edward hair in her right hand and her razor teeth bared next to his face. She quietly gave him a warning in a voice just a dangerous as the one he had just used. "Lay one fucking finger on my husband and all those times you wish you were dead will finally come true." She roughly jerked his head by the hair and finished, "So I suggest you calm down and start talking to us like you have some sense." She released him and took a few steps back. Emmett smiled toothily at his wife, she smile back. Emmett, who still had his arms wrapped around Edward said, "Your move, man."

Edward bit back a growl and spoke as calmly as he could. "Jasper killed Bella."

Everyone besides Edward and Alice gasped. The smile fell off of Emmett's face. He let go of Edward and staggered a few steps back at the new information.

"No." Carlisle bellowed. He knew his son had a few minor problems with blood lust but he could not believe that he had actually killed Bella.

Edward just narrowed his eyes and nodded, "I saw it in Alice's vision. He killed her and now I'm going to kill him."

Carlisle put his hands up to stop Edward from continuing, "Now Edward, we all know her visions don't always happen. Have you even thought about that?" Edward looked down guiltily for a moment and Carlisle sighed.

"But it still means he has the thoughts in his head, so we need to head home now before it _does_ happen." Carlisle looked around at everyone while everyone nodded, agreeing with Edward.

"Fine. We will leave now, but Edward you must calm down or we can't risk putting you in a plane full of humans." Edward took a steady breath and nodded.

Then they looked at little Alice still on the ground. "Esme, Rosalie, please stay here with Alice and see what you can get out of her." They both nodded without a word and the three men were off.

_A few hours later_

The car skidded to a stop in front of the large mansion. Before Carlisle even got a chance to turn off the car, Edward was already out and in the house. He burst through the door and stood there for a moment.

He heard nothing.

He could get a faint whiff of Bella and Jasper's scent but that was it. And by how weak the scent was he could tell Jasper and Bella had left hours ago.

Another rage filled roar emitted from him just when Emmett and Carlisle walked into the house.

"Edward, what's going on? Where is Jasper?" Carlisle asked. Edward whipped his head around and glared at him.

"He's gone. And he took her!" At the last part he yelled and threw his fist at the wall next to him, leaving a big gaping whole. Neither Carlisle nor Emmett flinched. They were too flabbergasted by what they just heard.

"What is wrong with Jasper?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence. Emmett looked at Carlisle and nodded.

"That's what I've been wondering. I mean, I know the guy had a bigger problem with his hunger than the rest of us, but Jazz would never do something like this." Emmett said feeling confused. It hurt him that he was doing these unpredictable things but he was wondering more about why he was doing them. Carlisle was feeling exactly the same.

"There has to be a reason for all of this. He wouldn't just do this for no reason at all. Killing Bella is one thing, but taking her-"

"Kidnapping," Edward said in his growling voice that just wouldn't give. "And even if he does have a reason does that make whatever the hell he's doing right, Carlisle?"

"I didn't say that, Edward." Carlisle said calmly "All I'm saying is we need to think about this first before we go and hunt Jasper down. There maybe something wrong with him and I think-"

"Carlisle! Bella could be dead right now and all you want to do is stand here and wonder what Jasper was thinking when he decided to kill and kidnap her? Well you go right along and do that Dad, I'm going to go find my girlfriend and kill the vampire that murdered her." He started to walk out. Carlisle started growling like never before and suddenly his body collided with Edward's. He tackled him on the ground, with him on top of Edward's back and pushing his face in the floor with his hand.

"Edward, listen to me now. You can't just do that, we've only been in town for a few minutes. We must find out why Jasper is doing this or if we leave now it will lead us nowhere. Jasper's scent is gone now so we can't track him like that. We will figure out where he has gone after we find out the reason why this whole thing has happened and we confront him. And if Jasper is truly out of control we will dispose of him then. But for now, you need to calm down and think with us." There was a constant growl coming from Edward's throat the whole time and after Carlisle was finished. When the growl finally died out and Edward's breathing was back to somewhat normal, Carlisle jumped off of him.

"Now that that's over, we need to think this through." Carlisle breathed through his nose and looked at both of his sons and asked, "Has Jasper been acting strange lately?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JPOV**

As soon as her scream broke free from her mouth I knew I was in deep shit. She was changing into one of us.

She continued screaming wordless cries and began tearing at her clothes and skin.

Suddenly I was doubled and all my muscles locked in. A wail escaped my own mouth at the excruciating, fiery pain form hell taking over my body. Because of my gift, the pain Bella was feeling was multiplied and I thought I was going to die again for a second. I clamped my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on a calming feeling. While the pain slowly subsided I was still gasping on the ground while I heard another voice drift into the room.

Gasping mocking my own was heard behind me. I quickly turned my head around and saw the dark figure run quickly behind a column in the living room. I stood my ground silently. The only sound that could be heard was Bella's harsh breaths and that was slowly being tuned out.

I stared at the column waiting to face the creature. I crouched down waiting to attack it. I could not feel any fear in me at that moment; only adrenalin and anger. Because of this thing, I have damned Bella. My friend.

A twinkling giggle sound came from behind the vase and I started growling.

_Do not trust it, Jasper._ I told my self internally.

It jumped from behind the column and I froze aging right when I was about to pounce.

There in front of me...was my little sister.

Before I was changed, when I was around 12, my mother had another child. Emily was her name. The last time I saw her she was eight years old. She had long curly, blonde hair, dimples in her cheeks that everyone was in love with, and bright blue eyes. As she stood in front of me she was wearing the last dress I saw her in. It was a simple off-white dress and her blond locks bounced around her face with every movement she made. I stood there motionless staring at my sister.

_No, she wasn't my sister. Don't trust it, Jasper._

"You don't trust me brother?" She asked in her little voice. My eyes narrowed and my head lowered at it.

"You are not my sister." The voice of Emily's voice giggled again and the sound did not make me smile like it once did. It only made my eyes darken more at the creature. Her giggles died down and her face turned dead serious.

"Your right Jassssper," the ethereal voice was coming back. "If I wasss your sssister I might look like thisss..." The next thing that happened before me will haunt me for the rest of my existence.

A slow evil smile crept onto her young face and wrinkles started to spread throughout her smooth skin. She started to cough, making gargling hacking noises. Blood spurted out in droplets out of her mouth and then blood started to drip out of her nostrils. She looked back up at me with a face that was tortured with pain and blood started to leak out of her eye and gush from the corners of her mouth.

I stood there paralyzed at the sight before me. There was no scent of blood filling my lungs for some odd reason which only made it worse. Without being distracted with my craving I was stuck watching an image of my long dead sister bleed out and die.

Her body fell to the ground with a thud. Blood continued to cascade down her face creating tiny waterfalls of deep red on her little face. I could barely make out her features. Everything was red...except the whites of her eyes, which stood out greatly because of how wide with fear her eyes were. Her pupils flickered to mine causing me to jump.

"Please...help." It said in my sister's voice again. I couldn't help myself. I jumped to her side and kneeled down next to here, taking her bloodied head and laying it on my lap. My eyes were still as wide as saucers as I stared down at her.

"Em-Emily." I breathed out.

Her eyes rolled back in her then. The patches of her skin were sliding off her face revealing the blood and muscle and bones underneath. I jumped up and flew a few feet a way from her then, horrified at what was happening. Skin and muscles continued to dissolve before my eyes until there was nothing left there but her small skeleton. Frozen once again by this creature I shut my eyes tight, trying to get myself to believe this was all just a trick of the creatures. I was only rewarded with images of what happened in front of me a second ago. I opened my eyes back up quickly and saw nothing but black.

My breathing quickened and I stood were I was too afraid to take a step in any direction. The feeling of someone's presence only made me even more scared/cautious. A freezing hand took hold of my shoulder causing a pricking pain to flow through my body. I cried out and fell to my knees. The creature kneel down beside me and laid it's head on my shoulder, whispering in my ear. It had its seductive voice on.

"You should have killed herrr. Now, she'sss changing. They've sssseen it, Jasssper. That family you love sssooo much. They've seen what you've done, and now they're on thier way now. They're going to kill you."

"No." I whimpered out. I knew it was right. It made a cooing noise at me and caressed my cheek, causing me to shiver.

"Yessss, it'ss true. There isss a way to sssave yousself though. Are you lissstening Jasper?" When I didn't respond immediately, tutoring pain was felt through my body making me scream out again. "We sssaid are you listening?" I nodded weakly this time. "Goood. Take her. She will come to grrreat use to usss in the near future. Take her and go. Leave now and everything will be okay. But if you stay, not only will you die, your family will fall apart. We will lead you in the riiight direction. All you must do is follow ussss..." I nodded again. Part of me knew this should not be done. But something was making me comply with everything it was saying. I think it was the creature itself. "Good, now take her and go. You will know where to go just lissten to our voiccce." The hand on my shoulder, release its grip and I was able to stand again.

"but...what about the others. They will track me and-"

"Ssssh. We will take care of the otherss. And...go..." As its voice started to grow faint, Bella's screams started to come back into my hearing. The living room of the house started to come back to my vision. I didn't waist another second. I ran into my room and grabbed some extra clothes; both for me and Bella. I saw a picture of me and Alice sitting on the nightstand. I stopped for a second just starting at it. A pushing feeling reminded me what I had to do. I place a kiss on the picture, set it back down, and ran back to Bella.

I carried the suitcase full on clothes in one bag and a thrashing Bella was thrown over my shoulder. I walked into the garage and was face with another problem. I needed a car.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath. I put my head down and tried to think. I heard the sound of little, quick foot steps in room. My head shot up and looked in the direction of where the sound came from and saw a key hanging from string to my left. I knew it wasn't there when i walked in. I looked forward and saw another car parked in the garage. I didn't hesitate. I grabbed the keys, and threw the clothes in the trunk and Bella in the back seat. She continued to thrash and scream and claw at her self but at the moment there was nothing I could do about it.

I jumped into the driver's seat and started to the car. The purr of the engine calmed me somewhat and I closed my eyes waiting for any kind of guide.

"Please, god..."

Unfortunately it wasn't the guide I was praying for that came to me.

_Driiive._

I started the car and just drove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- REVIEWS are always welcomed.**

**Thoughts? **

**Opinions?**

**Ideas?**

**Confused?**

**Tell me on a review!!**


	4. Hello There

I'm done.

Done.

Finished.

It's Over!

This story…?

No.

Not the story.

My break from writing?

Yes.

If I still have any readers out there, I'm sorry if I disappointed you. There was just a lot of stuff going on. But I'm back and am starting to work on chapters for all my stories now.

If you missed me, just know that I missed you too.

Sincerely,

The Asian Sensation


End file.
